


Fate Aligns Us [ Jean Kirstein x Fem Reader / Modern College AU ]

by kirschteinpaths



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 07:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirschteinpaths/pseuds/kirschteinpaths
Summary: It’s the start of a new chapter of your life. It’s about to be your Sophomore year at college, there were new things to do and new friends to be made. But what happens when you join a Sorority and meet Jean Kirschtein?Well here comes smut, adventure, drama, spice, and everything nice.(Jean X Fem Reader / Modern College AU)
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Fate Aligns Us [ Jean Kirstein x Fem Reader / Modern College AU ]

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prologue chapter. It’s Rush Week for Sorority and Fraternity weeks on campus and you decide to go to try to spice up your college experience.

Slowly pulling into campus, whilst the sun was slowly rising, I took in the comforting and familiar scenery that was your college campus. It was the beginning of my second year, and a grin of excitement slowly grew on my face. Suddenly any prior existing anticipation or weariness I had carried dissipated into thin air. This was the year I’d fully reinvent myself. I had so many worries and internally struggled, trying to convince myself that I’d make this year different. Oh how my previous year was hard, oh how I were so tired of the drama. But I wouldn’t be hurt this year, I’d convinced yourself of that much.

The 2019 Honda Accord wrapped around Fraternity and Sorority Bay, as the street was nicknamed by it’s inhabitants. Lawn signs dispersed about read: Rush Week- Begins Wednesday. I mentally took note, even though I already knew the details, and tried to figure out which house belonged to Historia and Ymir. That was something I didn’t know. After Spring semester’s big and toxic breakout with my old “friends”, I met Historia and Ymir during Midterms and got close to them. Are you gonna shut up?!, Ymir’s iconic and playful attack rose to the forefront of my working memory and I chuckled to myself. As I drove past the street and into the neighborhood of my new apartment I couldn’t help but become even more excited about this year. “What does this year hold for me?”, I thought, “I don’t know, but I’m gonna fucking kill it!” A confident grin and sense of newfound wonder exuded me as I parked. 

I rushed out of the car, relaxed yet energetic, cheerily gigging to myself. My back leaned on the door and I took in the new apartment complex area that my college had built this past year and that I’d now live in. It was way prettier than my dorm area from last year. My thoughts shifted toward my new roommate as you walked to my trunk. Sasha was so pretty and seemed so much fun from the few times we texted, but I did not really know her at all. Yet that’s precisely why I was excited. I wanted as many new friends as possible this year. No more holding myself back. No more shyness or restricting myself to so few people. Ugh! I grunted at the large plastic bag of clothes that I holstered over my shoulder while closing the trunk. “Shut the fuck up, y/n.”, I mentally cringed at myself. No more thoughts about my old friend group. RBA wasn’t my home anymore. 

I unlocked the front door of my new apartment. I took in the blindly white walls and modernized living room and kitchen near the entrance. Walking towards the room I just picked as mine on a whim I started the process of unpacking and making this my home.

I laid on my freshly made bed while pulling out my phone. 10:44 AM. “When will Sasha get here?”. While wondering aloud, the front door bust open. “HELLOOOOOO?????” the cheery girl proclaimed. Running through the room, my smile ever growing, I ran towards Sasha to greet her. “FINALLY OH MY GOD YES.” I thought to myself. Sasha ran into my arms and she spun me around with her hug. “Hey girl!”, Sasha giggled. I smiled and took her in as we screamed and held hands like little children, going in circles. I got dizzy but didn’t let go. I was so excited to be her new friend. 

“No way!!! Oh my god y/n we finally meet!!!” Sasha kept yelling while dancing around. The two of us instantly hit it off, becoming friend soulmates at once. “I deserve this”, I thought to myself while we kept going on and on about college and classes and what we did over the summer. I helped her unpack and soon when I checked my phone it was the afternoon, 3:29 PM my cell phone read. Sasha brought so many snacks. She told me about her summer trip to Sweden that she went on with her family and close friend Niccolo, a junior. “Ok ok but he’s just a close friend I swear!!” I was already teasing her about her love life, though they were only a “thing”. We sat on the kitchen island eating chips.

“Ok but what about YOU, y/n? Any special people in your life” Her shoulder playfully hitting me and giggling as she shoved more barbecue Lays into her mouth. “Um no not really..” I tilted my head backed and laughed. “Honestly, I’ve never had a S.O.” I didn’t know what to say but honestly, I never truly realized my desire for romantic love that I’d had growing within me the past few years. “Am I that inept of myself?” I internally questioned. 

“Hey Sashy”, I joked, “we should get din.” 

She jumped off of the couch we were now situated on and turned to me. “LET’S. Ok can we go with my friends you NEED to meet them. I have a feeling they’ll be like living here, that’s just how close we are!! My childhood besties!” Sasha smiled and jumped around. I couldn’t help but mimic that same energy she just so seamlessly radiates. Jumping off of the couch I danced with her. “YES!! I’d love to meet them!” 

“Okay let me text them because they should be moved in already, I think.” She texted them and told me about her friends, Connie Springer and Jean Kirschtein. 10 minutes later she got a response from what I supposed was their group chat. “So Connie said we could go get Mexican food or whatever because that’s his fav!! But Jean hasn’t arrived yet.” The pretty girl had blatantly conflicting emotions. Happy yet disappointed because of her friend’s absence. “Hey, y/n, let’s go in about 20?” “Sounds good”, I retorted.

I spent the next 15 minutes getting ready. We stood in front of the bathroom we shared, staring at ourselves and hyping each other up. I had changed into a tight, slightly formal yet casual black dress. I was glittery all over and had a scoop neck, sleeveless fit. My makeup was casual yet the highlighter I put on made me feel extra pretty. Sasha was wearing a white two-piece set piece with a white tennis skirt and crop top. We had similar black platform boots, yet she was still taller than me. 

‘Okay let’s go so can pick Connie up!! He said he was hungry as fuck.” she said grabbing my hand leading us out of the bathroom. “Alright let’s go!!” I shrieked with excitement. 

Her white Lexus was so nice, I thought as I entered the passengers seat, buckling myself up. “Connie lives just across the street actually. Oh wow he’s closer than I thought.” Sasha said as she was going in reverse, leaving the spot she was in that was actually so close to my car. The apartment complex that her friends lived in was just across the small street, not even 20 seconds up from when we drove. 

“CONNIE HEY.” Sasha opened the window and nodded towards a tall figure. He seemed like he was almost 6 foot, and he was well built yet slim. The boy with with the silver buzz cut nodded his head and walked our way. The door he was standing in front of faced the street just as Sasha and I’s apartment laid on the other side of the street closer to the cross section diagonal from our current location. “Hello!!” he and I said at the same time as he was getting into the seat behind Sasha. “Nice to meet you, I’m y/n!” I said excitedly as we all started talking about what we’d get at the restaurant. It was the first night of move in day so the college city we lived in wasn’t as crowded as it usually is. 

“You two look good.” Connie said smilingly. “Thank you, Connie!” I said. Sasha rolled her eyes and mocked him for not dressing for the occasion. “And you? You’re wearing a potato sack.” Sasha busted out. “My tank is from Urban Outfitters I’ll have you know. Besides, we’re getting Mexican food.”

“Can’t girls have a little fun”, I pouted at him and laughed. I internalized every second with them, they already felt like home. 

While inside the restaurant we scarfed down some amazing burritos. Connie and I got chicken burritos with avocado, and Sashy got the ultimate supreme burrito with everything. We were talking about what classes we were taking this semester. “I’m a Poli Sci major”, Connie said, “so I’m taking Intro to Business Law, Macroeconomics, Literature 200, and Statistics. What about you, y/n?”

“I’m an economics major so if you ever need help with macro you know who to call.”, I smiled while taking a sip of my water. “Okay so I’m taking Economics and Society B, Calculus, Biology, and Psychology 140!!” 

Sasha scoffed. “You smarties” Sasha had told me she was a communications major a few weeks ago on facetime. “Oh come on you are smart yourself” I said. “Yeah y/n is right, we’re at this University for a reason.” Sasha sighed a sigh of relief and we continued to eat and talk.

We left the place that was no more than 5 minutes away from our apartment area and entered Sasha’s car. We spontaneously decided to go to Trader Joe’s together to get some food for our empty fridge. 

“Okay so I think I’m gonna get some stuff for Jean because he isn’t with us right now.” My newest guy friend said to us as Sasha led the cart after him and I followed. “He’s a picky eater I swear…but you’ll like him after you meet him.” I was hardly paying attention to what he said as I was looking through the bakery isle, I was really craving some brownies and I wanted to bring some to Historia, my other best friend who I dearly wanted to see already. “Oh I can’t wait to meet him he sounds cool!!” I smiled.

“Brownies. Those look fucking good, get an extra pack.” Sasha almost yelled in my face. I giggled “Alright alright sheesh.” I got them and we trotted around and got more than the basic necessities. We were singing along to Celine Dion’s My Heart Will Go On all together, but not at the top of out lungs because we didn't want to get prematurely kicked out. 

We paid and left Trader Joe’s and drove back home. The three of us sorted the fridge and we sat on the couch all relaxing and messing around for the night. “Sooo I’m going to rush this year, I really want to enjoy sorority life this year!!” I turned towards them, looking for some sort of validation. “That’s so cool!! I always go to Frat events with Connie and Jean because they’re in Alpha Sigma Phi!” Sasha giggled. “Oh no way I want to enter the Sigma Phi”, I turned towards Connie who was to the right of me, “so like Historia Reiss and Ymir are my two best friends, besides you two now of course, and Historia is the president of the Sigma Phi Sorority. I don’t know if you’ve heard of her or anything, have you?” Connie’s eyes widened. “She’s like the it girl of our year. How did you become friends with her?” I knew she was a selective person when it came to her friend groups but I was shocked. Was I really cool enough that I was her friend? 

“It’s kind of a long story”, internally cringing at the fact that I had to regurgitate the very basics of this drama that happened to me with Reiner, Bertholdt, and Annie last year. 

“Oh my god….” Sasha whispered. I nodded and wanted to get the conversation over with. My new best friend grasped the pillow in her lap and continued. “So like.. let me get this straight they really.. did that to you? I had Annie in one of my classes last year and I had absolutely no idea she was like that what???” 

“I know… Can we change the subject though, I don’t like talking about it.” I had let them in on one of the deepest things that I hardly like to open up about. I already felt so safe with them and trusted them so much. If anything I felt relieved and happy. I leaned back and remarked how tired I was and told them I’d be heading to bed soon, I mean, I was supposed to start rushing tomorrow anyways. 

BEEP. BEEEEP. Slapping my phone alarm off I jumped out of bed to get ready for the day. My phone read 7:30 AM. I took a long shower and put on makeup. Today I’d decided on a blue demin skirt and white strapless tank. My white Air Forces were just the finishing touch. I wanted to look good, but also stay comfortable. 

“Good morning Sashy!!” I said while seeing the messy bun haired girl walking my way. “Oh my goodness is the Krave cereal good?” she eagerly said. “Oh and good morning” Sasha said while hugging me. “You look so cute heheh. I love your skirt.” 

“Thank you!! I’m so excited.” We ate for a bit together and she wished me luck before I went out running so I wouldn’t be late. Sorority bay was only a 5 minute walk away. The sun was still making its way up in the sky and girls were walking up in nearly all directions. I smiled to myself as I loved being social, it was only natural to me. 

“Y/N” Ymir yelled. I immediately spotted her on the steps of the white and insanely huge house. It was a mansion. No wonder everyone wants to be in this sorority, I thought to myself in amazement. The Frat versions of the Sorority houses lay on the opposing street. The Alpha Phi houses were the largest and nicest, too, I absorbed. 

“YMIRRRRRR”, I screeched with a huge smile and jumped into her arms. Oh how I loved Ymir and Historia. They were undoubtedly the closest friends I’d ever made this year. Ymir was so darn tall that I almost broke my neck looking up at her sometimes. We caught up for a long time and I told her about my new friends and roommate and just about how excited I was for Alpha Phi. She always supported me and, in fact, she and Historia were the ones to invite me to join, personally. I already knew I’d make it in as Historia is the president of this house.

The games and invitations went on and I really had a blast. Towards the end I finally saw the star herself, Historia, and she, Ymir, and I all screeched and had such a long group hug. Historia ended up taking group pics of us all for an Instagram post. I did the same. 

After the whole shebang, Ymir asked if I could help set up decorations early with the girls that was happening tomorrow night. Of course I helped and talked with the rest of the girls and I felt so content. Incoming Celebration 2021. The large banner that was drawn on the white poles that were situated on the front patio. The party was an initiation night and was one of the largest parties they had of the year. I already had my outfit picked out and everything. I had the sluttiest black little dress and I was excited to make moves in whatever direction the night pulled me. 

It was around 8 PM and was getting dark. I said my farewells to Historia, Ymir, and the rest of the girls and started my trek home. I wonder what Sasha is up to right now, I wondered as I continued home. The streets were mostly empty, with only some people were walking though. A jogger passed me by on my right hand side. As I started to approach my apartment, I noticed a tall figure standing near my front door talking on his cell phone.


End file.
